


They Say Newcomers Have a Certain Smell

by cuddlehazz



Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arcadia - Freeform, Bellamy and Clarke Meet Before She saves Her People from Mount Weather, Canon Related, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Mount Weather, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witch Clarke, Witches, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/cuddlehazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just something I thought of.. I have more ideas so I might write more and make it a series.<br/>Title from Heathens by twenty one pilots! </p><p>Find me on tumblr at <a href="http://bellameblake.tumblr.com">bellameblake</a></p></blockquote>





	They Say Newcomers Have a Certain Smell

“Bellamy!” Came a call from just outside the compound gates. Bellamy quickly pulled on a shirt as he exited his cabin and headed toward Miller’s voice. As he came up on the guards, who he sent out earlier on a scouting mission of their territory, he saw two of the guards each holding an arm of a person. The stranger hung limply between them. The guards formed a half circle around the stranger. The person smelled of cleaners and blood. What an odd mix.

The guards, dragging the limp person along, got close enough that he can see long tangled blonde locks covering the strangers face. The persons clothing, torn and ill fitting, was slathered in mud and soaked with blood. He spots at least two bullet holes slowly dribbling blood. At some point the clothes had been nice, but not anymore, not now.  

Bellamy walks forward and kneels down to lift the chin of the stranger. He is greeted with the fiercest blue eyes he has ever encountered. The woman’s face in covered in deep gashes oozing blood, scratches, and smeared with yet more mud and blood. What the hell had happened to this woman?

“What’s your name?” Bellamy asks the woman who is still being held up by the guards on either side of her.

He doesn’t get an answer but the woman never breaks eye contact with him. It’s a challenge. Or at least it would be from anyone who doesn’t look like they are already on deaths door. The guards drop the woman rather unceremoniously to the well-worn dirt road of the compound. She catches herself by using her left forearm and immediately looks back to stare him right in the eye as she moves to get up. He can’t believe she has the strength to keep moving let along breathe with how battered she looks.

“Where are you from?” Bellamy asks. Maybe he should have asked where she was going. Or why she has bullet holes in her. Or even better, what she was running from. So many possibilities. So many questions.

Again he doesn’t get an answer. Not that he expected one. He figures that if he asked her any of the questions that are flitting through his mind they would be left for the breeze to take given no anchor of an answer.

“Go back to scouting.” Bellamy orders the guards as he stands up from his position in front of the girl. The guards do as they were ordered, figuring the woman will be too weak to do anything. Especially being Bellamy was standing right in front of her.

They underestimated the woman.

Before anyone could fully react she took off running through the now open gate the guards were going to exit through. She ran as though she wasn’t leaving a thick trail of blood behind her. How the hell is she even alive right now?

Bellamy and the guards ran after her but were not able to grab her before she ran right into a tree and disappeared.

“What the fuck?” The guard closest to catching the woman said when she literally disappeared into the tree as if she became a part of it. No way. Could she be? But Witches don't exist any more. Right?

The guards all looked towards Bellamy.

“Continue scouting and when you come back I want guards around the compound doubled.” Bellamy said just before he took off running. He felt as though he could find her. This was his land anyway, but there was a pull in him. He followed it.

He found her in the exact spot she had been apprehended according to the smells.

A twig snapped as he walked towards her. The woman’s head snapped up and she looked like she was about to bolt again.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Bellamy said as if he were trying to calm a wild animal. She obviously has some type of magic but witches haven’t existed in a hundred years, not since the wars that destroyed the world, well most of it at least.

“So I was dragged back to your compound surrounded by guards for what exactly?” The woman snorted. God her voice was perfect. Bellamy never wanted her to stop talking. He was struck by how rough it was but it was oh so strong.

“Fair point.” Bellamy said smirking at her. She looked less like she was about to bolt now but she was still very on edge. Bellamy noticed that all of her muscles were tense and her back was ram rod straight.

“I’m Bellamy.” He said because he really had no clue what he was doing. He didn’t think she was a threat yet she obviously has an enormous amount of power judging by the fact that she is still alive and even managed to escape. He felt like he could trust her. He didn’t trust anyone. Talk about uncharted territory.

He was greeted with silence. Again. Bellamy let out a sigh. Time to take another approach.

“I didn’t know Witches still existed.”

“Says the Alpha Werewolf.” The Witch said as her blue eyes once again met Bellamy’s. She was not afraid of him in the least.

“Touché.” Bellamy was really starting to like this woman, so was his wolf.

The woman seemed to be looking around for something.

“Did you lose something?” Bellamy asked as he watched her eyes roam the surrounding area.  

The woman stopped and looked up at him right in the eye, again. Normally people are terrified to look him in the eye. It is disrespectful to look and Alpha in the eye unless… unless they are of equal power.

“You’re a High Witch.” Bellamy stated it because there was no question. She was a leader. Her power, her movements, her everything screamed that she was a leader to someone.

“When your wolves came at me I had to throw my bag and it would be useful right about now you know with the bullet holes and all.” The woman said completely ignoring Bellamy’s last comment. So no definitive answer on that but Bellamy knew he was right about her.

Bellamy got up and took a sniff. He walked over to some ferns and pulled up her bag.

“Here you go, princess.” Bellamy said holding the bag out to her with a cocky smirk.

The woman reached for the bag with a glare that could kill, maybe it actually could. Huh. When she had it she walked over to a large oak tree and sat down in front of it. She started to pull out various items. The canteen she took out ended up being the first thing used as she drank deeply from it. Then she poured some of the water into a pan that suddenly had a fire heating it. Where the. Right magic. The Witch started to add various herbs and things to the water as it heated and came to a boil.

As the water started to smell heavily of herbs the woman pulled out a needle that she doused in something from another bottle that smelled strongly of alcohol. She threaded the needed and started to stich up the large gash on her leg that Bellamy only noticed because of her attention to it.

“How are you alive?” Bellamy asked without thinking as he looked over her wounds more closely. She looks like she walked through hell and back.

“Could have been worse.” Was all of a reply he got out of her. He sat watching her. He wanted to ask if he could help in anyway but she clearly didn’t trust him. But maybe.

“Can I help in anyway?” Bellamy finally asked as the Witch was stitching her own leg.

Again he was met with only silence. The silence was violent. He watched her as she worked on treating all of her wounds. The more she uncovered the angrier he got. Who would do this to her, hell to anyone?

“How did you find me?” The woman asked after a she finished stitching yet another cut.

“Followed your scent.” Bellamy answered but it was more complicated than that. He just knew where to find her. When he looked up at her she was already staring at him with a slight frown on her face.

“You lied.” Bellamy was completely taken aback. How the hell did she know that? Could she hear his heart beat like he could hers? Maybe that’s why she wouldn’t tell him anything. Bellamy was stuck with how little he really knew about Witches let alone High Witches. He didn’t know they existed until about an hour ago.

“I don’t know okay? I just knew where to find you?” Bellamy answered honestly this time. Sure let’s be honest. He should probably avoid pissing off a seriously powerful High Witch who it apparently takes a hell of a lot to kill.

“So the trees didn’t tell you?” Bellamy just stared at her because what the trees didn’t tell. What. The confusion must read on his face because she continues. “This is your land is it not? The trees are usually loyal to the Alpha that protects the land but I sensed that loyalty only of the trees in the compound.”

“That’s why you needed to get out of the compound.” Bellamy realized she had been waiting for an opening and he had given it to her when he ordered his guards to leave. He walked right into what she wanted. Smart princess. He _really_ underestimated her.

“Yep.” She replied as she continued to clean her wounds. He has no idea how much time has passed but she poured the boiling water into a cup and the fire disappeared. She sat leaning against the base of the oak sipping her tea when she said, “you should walk your land put up posts on the boarders make sure the land knows who it’s Alpha really is.”

“Um what?” Bellamy said staring at her. It’s like she was speaking in a different language.

“Trees give their allegiance to you if they know that you will protect them or try I guess.”

“What does that have to do with--” Bellamy was confused but before he could ask more he was interrupted.

“Basically they will be a damn good warning system I was well into your territory before I realized a pack resided here. Anyone would know the minute they crossed into your boarder if it was well more of one. The trees would warn you as their Alpha if weird shit was going on. Like a warning system.” That actually sounded nice and helpful. Huh.

“How do I?” Bellamy asked, he hadn’t realized how weak he was when it came to his territory he thought—well he thought wrong.

“I assume you know the boarders? Well walk them and every so often put one of those posts in the ground make sure they are visible. I assume you have a pack symbol? Put that on the posts. People will know whose land it is. The trees will to. You don’t need the fence lines just the poles.”

“That’s a really good idea. Thank you-,” Bellamy wished, not for the first time, that he knew the Witches name.

“Your wolves are coming.” Was all she said before she, the bag, and her scent were gone into the tree behind her. He hadn’t realized how much he loved her scent until it was completely gone. Strong princess.

“Bellamy?” Miller said as they came up to their Alpha.

“I thought I would check out where you found her.” Well that wasn’t a total lie. It was enough to scrape by for not being a lie and thus a blip in his heart. He was the Alpha but he would rather not lie, especially to his second.

“We are headed back.”

“Okay I’ll be there soon. Miller when you get back I want you to get some people on making more of the posts we have around the compound. We are going to spread them along the territories boarders. Oh and make sure they have the pack symbol on them.” Bellamy said to his second. He wasn’t about to not use the Witches advice.

“Sure thing boss.” Miller said as he looked at Bellamy wondering where that came from. The group turned and left Bellamy.

Once they were gone Bellamy could smell her again and when he looked up she was sitting exactly like she was when they came, still sipping tea.

“You heard?” Bellamy asked already knowing the answer. Her nod confirmed what he already knew. “Thank you for the advice.” Bellamy really was appreciative. He would do anything to keep his people safe. The grounders, as the supernatural creatures are known as, have been fighting a lot trying for more land sometimes just for blood. Then, blood must have blood. Bellamy wanted his people safe. He wondered where the Witches people were. She was so clearly a leader. A leader without her people.

“Where are your people?” He asked her. Probably not the best thing to ask Bellamy realized after the question was already hanging between them.

“Where I left them I would imagine. But not for long.” That was an extremely vague and evasive answer.

“You must be good at politics because that was an answer but yet it answered nothing.” That got a small smile to grace her lips, the first he’s seen. He hopes to see more.

“I actually hate the politics and all that.” She answered him and they lapsed into silence once more. This time it was less violent but felt more like an end. Bellamy didn’t like that.

“My name is Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy broke the finality of the silence.

“Blake? Was your mother’s name Aroura by chance?” The Witch asked. That was in no way what he was expecting not that he thought that far ahead. Now he was on edge how –

“I ask because my mother was a doctor for humans but she was actually a healer, a real healer, so she would take on supernatural patients too. I remember your mom coming to her once.” She answered honestly and actually gave some personal details. Her mom must no longer be. She learned the healing stuff because her mom was a healer. Facts. He has a few facts about her.

“Oh.” Bellamy didn’t know what to say.

“You look like her. I remember her because she was beautiful. She came to our house late one night worried about the baby she was carrying. The baby was fine. Mom had her stay just to be sure. Your mom was beautiful.” Bellamy realized that his mom must have been pregnant with Octavia.

“My sister.” Bellamy mumbled.

“I bet she looks like her mom too.” The Witch replied.

“Yeah she really does.” Bellamy couldn’t believe how much O looked like his mom. Everyday she looked more and more like her.

“She lives no more? Your mom.”

“No.” Bellamy's reply was met with only silence. 

He looked up at the Witch but she was focused on something else entirely having abandoned her cup. She was digging through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She held the paper in one hand as the other hovered over it.

Next thing he knew she handed him the paper but now instead of being blank it held a perfect portrait of his mom, a bit younger than he remembers her but he realized it was what the Witch remembered of her.

“It’s yours it won’t disappear or anything. Solidly on the paper.” The Witch said as she watched him.

“Thank you.” Bellamy said earnestly as his eyes connected with the Witches.

“Clarke.” The Witch replied looking once again right into his eyes, “My name is Clarke.”

“It’d nice to meet you Clarke.” Bellamy said with a smile. Clarke. That name fit her somehow. Bellamy liked it. Clarke. Bellamy liked Clarke.  

“You too Bellamy Blake.” Clarke said then she paused before adding, “I wish it had been under better circumstances.”

Bellamy winced, “Sorry about them.” The guards had been none to gentle with her.

“They were protecting their people.” Bellamy realized she got it, she would do anything for her people. Which…

“Where are you going?” He watched as she started to pack up her bag and she stood testing out her limbs after all the stitching. Clarke took of the over shirt she had on that was basically ribbons and threw it into her bag. Bellamy noticed that all of her injuries looked like they were a few days healed. Wow. Magic. Sure he had advanced healing but Clarke wasn’t a werewolf. He watched as Clarke pulled out a different piece of clothing from her bag. A jacket. Bellamy watched as she put it on and suddenly she looked more like who he thought she was. Strong, brave, smart, princess.

“To slay a mountain.” Clarke answered with the most determined look he has seen on her so far.

Bellamy had no idea what to say to that. What the hell did that mean?

He watched as Clarke pulled her bag over her shoulders and figured out which way she was going.

“Maybe we will meet again.” Bellamy didn’t want her to leave but he knew there was no keeping a leader from their people.

Clarke walked up to him keeping eye contact as she said, “May we meet again.” Bellamy thought it an odd thing to say or rather it was an old thing to say. Mostly unheard of now but it somehow fit Clarke. Fit them.

As she walked past him he turned to watch her retreating form and he whispered, “May we meet again.”

 

\-------------

 

A few days later there was a rumble from the ground then an explosion in the distance. The people in the compound ran for cover as the guards were brought to attention.

“What the hell was that?” Miller yelled as he looked around for the source of the commotion.  

“A mountain being slayed.” Bellamy replied looking at the changed landscape in the distance. Dust held the place of where a mountain once stood tall. An entire mountain was brought to its knees by the High Witch Clarke who wanted her people back. Bellamy truly hoped that one day they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought of.. I have more ideas so I might write more and make it a series.  
> Title from Heathens by twenty one pilots! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [bellameblake](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
